helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakazawa Yuko
Nakazawa Yuko (中澤 裕子) born June 19, 1973 is a Japanese pop singer and actress, best known as one of the original members of the all-female Japanese pop group Morning Musume. Currently, she is a solo artist within Hello! Project. Biography Yuko Nakazawa was one of five runners-up in a 1997 talent contest for a new Japanese rock idol. After the contest, musician and producer Tsunku offered Nakazawa and the four other runners-up (Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya, and Fukuda Asuka) the chance to be taken under his wing under one condition: they must sell 50,000 CDs of their debut song "Ai no Tane" within five days. The quintet accomplished that task in four and thus Morning Musume was born. The group has since grown increasingly popular and is infamous for its fluctuating lineup, with members leaving and joining frequently. In 1998, shortly after Morning Musume's formation, Nakazawa began a solo career, beginning with enka styled songs. She gradually moved to a more pop sound, but has recently gone back to enka with her eleventh single, "Urara." Her solo work has allowed her voice to shine in a way it rarely did in Morning Musume, as she mostly sung harmonies with only a few solo lines. Nakazawa has been a regular featured singer on Hello! Project's "Folk Songs" series. She was also placed in Akagumi 4 in Hello! Project's 2000 summer shuffles and Puripuri Pink in Hello!Project's 2005 summer shuffles, as well as participating in H.P. All Stars along with most of the rest of Hello! Project in 2004. Being the oldest of the 1st generation of Morning Musume — she was 24 at the time of formation and nearly 28 upon leaving the group — Nakazawa held the role of the group's leader until her graduation on April 15, 2001. She has cited her reasons for leaving as being her age (she was 14 years older than the youngest member of the troupe, then 13-year-old Kago Ai, at the time of her departure) and her desire to pursue other things by the time she was 30. Since then, Nakazawa has done some work in Japanese dramas such as Beauty 7 and Home Maker, performed in various plays, and continued in her solo singing career at a steady pace with reasonable success. She still works closely with Morning Musume and hosted their weekly show Hello! Morning (first regularly, then occasionally), until its end in early 2007. It was announced on October 19, 2008 by Hello! Project that Nakazawa, along with the rest of Elder Club will graduate from Hello! Project on March 31, 2009. Profile * Name: 中澤裕子 * ' Name (romaji):' Nakazawa Yuko * Nickname: Yu-chan * Profession: Actress and singer * Birthdate: 1973-Jun-19 * Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan * Height: 159cm (5ft 3in) * Star sign: Gemini * Blood type: O * Talent agency: Up-Front Works * Hobbies: Map driving * Special skills: "Nothing really..." * Strengths: "I'm easily impassioned" * Weaknesses: Short temper, easily depressed * Habits: Stretching top lip, touching bangs * Favourite colour: Purple * Favourite flowers: Cherry blossoms * Something she can't handle: Seeing people cry * Fears: Natural disasters, live broadcasts * Favourite movies: "Phenomenon", "Legally Blonde", "City of Angels", "Shuri" * Favourite book: "Angel's Egg" * Favourite phrase: "Survival of the fittest" * Most used emoticon: :heartbeat: * Favourite season: Summery summers * Favourite foods: Squid, boiled fresh white rice * Disliked foods: Bananas, tomatoes, cilantro, miso soup with bean curd and onions * Favourite clothes: Miniskirts * Favourite song: "Tokyo Bijin" * Charm point: Nose * Hello! Project Groups: * Morning Musume * Shuffle Groups: * Akagumi 4 * H.P. All Stars * Puripuri Pink Discography Albums Singles Videos / DVDs Dramas Variety shows Movies Radio shows * Nakazawa Yuko no All Night Nippon Super! * Nakazawa Yuko no All Night Nippon Sunday Special Nakazawa Yuko no All Night Nippon Sunday Super! * Young Town Douyoubi * Music Plaza's Kimama ni Classic * Maji Asa! Commercials * Eruseenu * Nihon Chouou Keiba * Orikogaado * Sukeodou Shitei Buuru Publications Photobooks Essay books * 2002 – Kaishin (改心, Kaishin?) * 2003 – Zutto Ushiro Kara Mite Kita (ずっと後ろから見てきた, Zutto Ushiro Kara Mite Kita?) External links * Official blog * Official Hello! Project profile * Up-Front Works discography page * Yûko NakazawaInternational Movie Data Base * Yuko Nakazawa kpopwiki